703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother UK 2
Big Brother UK 2 is the second season of 703's Big Brother UK series. It is an online reality game (ORG) based on the UK version of the popular show Big Brother. It began on 25 November of 2016 with 16 housemates entering the house, and ended on the 13th of January of 2017 after 50 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, received the grand prize of a virtual £150,000. Hosts Twists *'Vote To Evict:' This season featured the viewers voting to evict rather than voting to safe, being so far the only season to do so. *'Snatches:' This season featured snatch system of nomination. Housemates would distribute 5 points between 2 housemates either 3-2 or 4-1, with the housemates with the three highest amount of points being nominated. This season would become the nomination format until it was changed for All Stars. *'Gifts:' Each week, the viewers would award a gift to a housemate of their choice with gifts being powers specific to one week. *'Super Safety:' In Week 1, the gift was super safety. It was won by TJ and gave him immunity for the week. *'Nomination Nullification:' In Week 2, Vanne won the power to ban three housemates from nominating. She chose Danny, John, and Mihai. *'BBUSA Week:' In Week 3, Emma won the Co-HOH gift and Winter won the Co-HOH competition. They each nominated one housemate for eviction. A veto competition was also held and the two nominations at the end of the week faced eviction. *'Hand Grenade:' In Week 4, Zach won the Hand Grenade gift which allowed him to give 3 additional snatches to a housemate of his choice. He chose Emma. *'Hand Grenade:' In Week 4, Emma and Tom received the same amount of votes to evict. Because of this, the other housemates then voted to evict one of them. Emma was evicted in a 6-4 vote. *'Killer Nominations:' In Week 5, Killer Nominations occurred. The surviving nominees plus the gift winner, Dani, got to each choose one nominee. *'Diamond Veto:' In Week 6, Tom won the “Diamond Veto” gift valid only during that week. He chose to veto his own nomination and named Vanne as the replacement nominee. *'Time Warp Gift:' In Week 7, as the gift winner, Wendy got to choose any past gift albeit with modified terms. Wendy chose the Killer Nomination power and nominated Claire in lieu of nominating as normal. *'Pairs Week:' In Week 8, Claire won the gift and safety for the week. She then got to pair the other 6 housemates up. The 3 pairs then competed in a challenge and the winning pair got to choose which of the other pairs faced eviction. *'Finale Challenge:' In Week 9, Christine won the Finale Challenge gift, allowing her to compete in a special challenge, the reward for winning being a finale pass. She won and earned immunity for the week. Memory Wall Housemates Week Summaries Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Category:Big Brother UK seasons